


No More Tears to Cry

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't stop him from missing Dean and Cas every day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Tears to Cry

**Author's Note:**

> A brief introspective based on Heidi Newfield's song, Johnny and June. Major character deaths mentioned, and set around forty years in the future.

When we’re gone, there’ll be no tears to cry  
Only memories of our life  
They’ll remember, remember  
A love like that  
\--Heidi Newfield, Johnny and June

“Hey, guys.”

Sam Winchester stood over two graves, leaning heavily on a cane. He was seventy-five, an age unheard of for a hunter. He was also married with children, grandchildren, and his first great-grandchild was on the way. Because of his brother, he had lived the apple pie life Dean had always wanted for him.

A lone tear dripped down his weathered cheek. Forty years ago, he had buried his brother and best friend for the final time. There had been no miraculous returns, no crossroad deals. Just acceptance and a promise to Dean that he would eventually step away from the hunter’s life and build a life of his own. And he had. 

It didn’t stop him from missing Cas and Dean every day of his life.

At least he could take comfort in knowing that for the last five years of Dean’s life, he had been happy with Cas. They had finally made their way into each other’s arms after more than a decade of wistful looks and buried longing. They had made each other  
happy, happier than Sam had ever seen his older brother. A real happiness that Sam had almost envied until he found his way back to Amelia.

So when Dean died, it was no surprise that Cas followed him. He couldn’t bear to be separated from the hunter and Sam understood, even if it meant spending the rest of his life without his family.

Sam smiled sadly as he gently touched his brother’s headstone. His own life was drawing to an end and he wasn’t afraid. He had saved countless people and he liked to think he had changed the world for the better.

Just like his big brother.

“I’ll see you guys soon.”


End file.
